<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Storms by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809616">Storms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Not a lot of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is scared of storms and Colin comforts him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Che &amp; Colin Jost, Michael Che/Colin Jost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On his story a while ago, Michael was talking about something he was scared of, it was a joke I don’t remember what it was. Then at the end he said. “and lightning.” So I finally got around to writing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael watched the news a lot. If someone ever asked why, he told them it was for Update. He was embarrassed of the truth.

</p><p>Michael Che was afraid of lightning. The thought of electricity hurtling through the air was terrifying to him. His family knew that. His brothers teased him for it constantly. They were macho guys, they weren’t scared of anything. His mom just smiled sympathetically. His dad never mentioned it. He watched the news for the weather forecast.</p><p>Only one person in his life tried to help him with it. Michael was extremely grateful for his boyfriend. Colin had found out when Michael, on his first week of guest-writing, had ran into his office, eyes wide. A flash of lightning came through the window, and Michael and practically leaped to the couch, burying his face in the cushions. Colin hadn’t judged him, just closed the door and sat on the couch next to him while he shook, rubbing his back until he calmed down. </p><p>It was a Wednesday. Michael really should’ve been working, he knew that, and he really wanted to. But the weather his morning had predicted a big storm tonight, and he was distracted by the feeling of his impending doom.</p><p>Colin was less obsessed with the weather than his friend, but he did glance at a forecast everyday. It helped know what kind of mood Michael would be in. When he had looked at the weather this morning he had been scared for his his friend. There was supposed to be an epic thunderstorm that night, and Colin knew Michael wasn’t going to be anywhere close to being able to focus on the meetings they had today.</p><p>He grabbed Michael’s favorite coffee on his way to work. He knew what his friend really needed was company, so he didn’t stop to do anything else and booked it to the studio.</p><p>Once he got there, he nodded to the security guard and willed the elevator to hurry up. Once the elevator let him out he walked briskly to his office, where he knew Michael would be.</p><p>True enough, Michael was sprawled out on Colin’s couch, staring at his computer but not typing a word. His hood was drawn up on his favorite hoodie, his cap pulled low, and he was wearing sweatpants with a pair of red sneakers.</p><p>“Hey.” Colin put the coffee on the table next to Michael, who didn’t even glance at it. “That bad, huh?”</p><p>Michael looked up at Colin and the breath caught in his throat. His eyes were wet and bloodshot, tear tracks were obvious in his face. His eyebrows were were drawn close together on his face, making stress lines on his face more obvious. “I’m scared, Colin.” Michael choked out.</p><p>Colin’s heart broke and he sat down on the couch as he had done so many years ago. “I know” is all he said as he settled beside his friend for the day. He texted the rest of the writers that Michael wouldn’t be making it today because he wasn’t feeling good, but Colin would represent him. The pair sat in silence, Colin working with one hand and holding Michael’s with the other. </p><p>Eventually he had to leave for the meeting. He bounced his knee, shaking Michael’s head from where it laid in his lap. “Babe, I’m sorry but I have to go to the meeting.”</p><p>Michael groaned and held tighter to Colin’s hand. “No, please don’t leave me.” He looked at Colin with his puppy dog eyes and he was helpless to resist.</p><p>“Fine.” Colin called Pete and asked him to FaceTime him during the meeting so that he could stay with Michael. Pete agreed.</p><p>Colin was in the middle of a suggestion for Pete’s sketch when Michael sat up with big eyes to show Colin his phone. He had a weather app pulled up and it was forecasting lightning to start around 2:00, and it was now 1:15.</p><p>“Oh, honey.” Colin said, wrapping his free arm around Michael as he began to cry. “I’m sorry guys, but Michael just vomited, we need to go home.”</p><p>“Alright.” Pete said hesitantly. He looked off camera, and Colin heard Lorne say something before Pete nodded and hung up.</p><p>Colin turned to Michael, who was still shaking under his arm. “You wanna go home?” Michael nodded and Colin ordered an Uber. “The Uber is gonna be here in five minutes, so we need to go ahead and gather our stuff and head down.” Michael nodded but didn’t move. Colin sighed and lifted his head off of his lap, gently freeing himself from the octopus he called his boyfriend. He grabbed his phone and wallet, plus Michael’s headphones. He plugged Michael’s headphones into his phone and pulled up a playlist he had specifically made for thunderstorm days. He managed to get Michael to stand up and slipped the headphones onto his head, turning the music up as loud as possible. </p><p>He led Michael outside to the Uber that was waiting and got him in, waving a hello to the Uber driver and putting his finger over his lips. The driver nodded and began to drive, turning the music that was on low all the way off. Michael rested his head on Colin’s shoulder and closed his eyes.</p><p>They arrived at the apartment building and Colin slid out of the car, handing the Uber driver cash and waving as Michael got out of the car. He made a mental note to give that driver five stars as he walked hand in hand with Michael into their apartment. Their luck only lasted so long, and as soon as they had gotten into their apartment they heard the rain begin to pour. </p><p>Michael whimpered and clutched onto Colin. Colin smiled softly and walked them to their bedroom, where he laid down and covered them in blankets.</p><p>They sat in silence, listening to the rain pour. Colin was tracing patterns on Michael’s arm, occasionally pressing kisses to his neck or cheeks. Michael was gripping Colin’s shirt lightly, his grip tightened every time and lightning flashed lit up the bedroom despite the curtains on the windows.</p><p>The storm was still going strong at 5. Michael had drifted off into fitful sleep, Colin remained awake, rubbing his back and humming songs.</p><p>Michael blinked his eyes open around 5:15. “I’m hungry.” He grumbled as he scooted to be eye to eye with Colin from where he had been tucked under Colin’s chin.</p><p>“What do you wanna eat? Leslie texted a couple minutes ago, said she was in Chinatown and asked if we wanted anything.”</p><p>Michael cuddled closer. “Soup dumplings.”</p><p>Colin smiled. “You got it.” He texted Leslie the order, also requesting some pork dumplings, which he knew Michael would want.</p><p>Michael was settling in, about to go back to sleep. “Oh no you don’t mister.” Colin said. “If you go to sleep nos it’ll be impossible to get you up when Leslie gets here.</p><p>Michael grumbled but stayed awake. The lightning was dying down and Colin convinced him to move to the living room.</p><p>They were watching Friends when Leslie bust in, carrying tons of bags.</p><p>“Y’all, I hope you know that I’m staying here tonight, cuz there ain’t no way I’m going back outside.”</p><p>Colin laughed. “Yes ma’am. We’re happy to have you.”</p><p>“You damn well better be happy about it, my piece of white bread.”</p><p>“Hey, he is my white bread!” Michael spoke up from the couch.</p><p>Leslie laughed and brought a couple of the bags over to where Colin and Michael were sitting. Well, more like were cuddling. Michael was laying on top of Colin, who had titled his head back to look at Leslie.</p><p>When the food got close, Colin shoved Michael off of him so that he could get to it. He grabbed a pork dumpling and settled in. Michael, of course, instantly burned his mouth with a soup dumpling, like he always did. Leslie found her lo mein and dig in, and the three friends talked and laughed and the storm was forgotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>